knightsofgothamfandomcom-20200214-history
The Water God
Appearance 12c459c0321720d7c0143ce875d22c82.jpg Behavior/Personality Your characters Behavior and stuff! Roleplay Allignment Click here ! -> 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > 'Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. Powers and Abilities Kodi has Shark Physiology. She has the ability to transform into a shark. However not just any shark, but the greatest sea beast to ever swim the earth's waters. The Megalodon. Megalodon (/ˈmɛɡəloʊˌdɒn/ meg-ə-lə-don, /ˈmeɪɡə-/ may-gə-; meaning "big tooth", from Ancient Greek: μέγας (megas) "big, mighty" and ὀδoύς (odoús), "tooth"—whose stem is odont-, as seen in the genitive case form ὀδόντος, odóntos) is an extinct species of shark that lived approximately 23 to 2.6 million years ago, during the Cenozoic Era (early Miocene to end of Pliocene ).The taxonomic assignment of C. megalodon has been debated for nearly a century and is still under dispute. The two major interpretations are Carcharodon megalodon (under family Lamnidae) or Carcharocles megalodon (under the family Otodontidae). Consequently, the scientific name of this species is commonly abbreviated C. megalodon in the literature. Regarded as one of the largest and most powerful predators in vertebrate history, C. megalodon probably had a profound impact on the structure of marine communities. Fossil remains suggest that this giant shark reached a length of 18 meters (59 ft), and also indicate that it had a cosmopolitan distribution. Scientists suggest that C. megalodon looked like a stockier version of the great white shark, Carcharodon carcharias. Fighting Style Hydrokinetic Combat The user is able to utilize water with their physical combat, using it both as weapon and defense, summoning waves to batter their opponents or whips to cut or bind. Underwater Combat The user can use expert combat skills while underwater where it is very hard to move around under normal circumstances. The user is instantly adapted to the water and can move fast and strong without watery restrictions or water pressure. Special Moves Water Blast: Kodi shoots a high-pressure stream of water at her adversary, knocking the opponent down. The enhanced version is called Aqua Blast, allowing Kodi to shoot streams of water from both hands. Mystic Vapors: Kodi submerges himself in a small pool of water and emerges behind her opponent. Windy Feet: Kodi propels herself forward with a blast of water from behind, kicking her opponent in the chest with both feet. Does it Sting?: Kodi conjures up a ball of water to snap the opponent's legs, breaking them off. She then manipulates the water around her arm and shapes it into a highly pressurized blade to cut off the upper half of their head. Bubble Burst: Kodi summons a large ball of water around the victim's head, and then forces it down the opponent's throat causing them to inflate and then explode Upside DownUppercut: Kodi uppercuts her opponent into the air in several sections and they fall back down upside down. Mind Control Orb:Kodi projects a light-blue sphere at her opponent, which shatters as it hits. A successful hit allows her to move her opponent's body in any direction for a brief time. The Great White Serpent Made From Water- The Water Shotout!- Kodi wraps just about enough water to wrap around her index finger.. thus.. sending it off as if it was a pistol.. bringing the small amount of water.. to hit straight into where the user is aiming.. thus the damage.. if hit directly on the head.. it can lead to instant death.. thus other areas of the body.. it will be like as if you'd take 5 bullets in one impact. Special Skills Water Empowerment Water Manipulation Water Generation Water Walking Water Sense '''Weapon of Choice Water,Fists,Legs Archenemie/Allies? 'History ' TBA 'Admin Approval' A Admins approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Jin/Serizawaa PeakHuman System Within KOG we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Strength